villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clifford DeVoe (Arrowverse)
Clifford DeVoe, mostly referred to as DeVoe, is the main antagonist of the fourth season of The Flash. He is a metahuman with superhuman intelligence and the Arrowverse's live-action adaptation of the DC Comics villain Thinker. He is portrayed by Neil Sandilands. Biography Teased While Team Flash is searching for a way to defeat the evil speedster Savitar, they come upon Abra Kadabra, a magician from the future. Kadabra is aware of the Flash's future - which is past for Kadabra - and mentions the name DeVoe as one of the Flash's most important adversaries next to Savitar, Eobard Thawne and Zoom. When Savitar, revealed to be a time remnant of Barry Allen from the future, briefly "teams up" with Team Flash and arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs, he recalls memories from the past which include taking down DeVoe with a cerebral inhibitor. When Barry asks who Savitar was talking about, Savitar smiles and claims that Barry hasn't "gotten" there yet. Arrival in Central City After Savitar's defeat, Barry is forced inside the Speed Force and disappears for good. This, however, is a set-back for DeVoe, who has come to Central City in search for the Flash. Unaware that Barry is in the Speed Force, DeVoe instead comes up with a plan to draw Barry out of hiding. With help from his second-in-command, the Mechanic, DeVoe creates a Samuroid and sends him into the City where the robot demands that the Flash is handed to him. Because of the Samuroid's demands, Cisco and the rest of Team Flash attempt to bring Barry out of the Speed Force in order to have him battle the Samuroid. At the point that Barry finally takes down the Samuroid, the Mechanic has already built another one. Back at their headquarters, she informs DeVoe that the Samuroid has served its purpose. DeVoe, who is sitting in a levitating chair, replies that the Samuroid did its job - just like the samurai did in feudal Japan. The Mechanic claims that their plan worked and that the Flash is back in Central City. DeVoe agrees that it appears as if things were going as planned. When the Mechanic asks him what their next step is, DeVoe replies that he is currently thinking about it. A week later, DeVoe is playing Schubert's unfinished eighth symphony on a holographic piano when the Mechanic approaches him, musing how she enjoyed the song as a child. DeVoe proves his immense mental power and intellect when he reveals that the symphony is no longer unfinished - he completed it with ease after familiarizing him with all 600 of Schubert's works in one morning, simply because he woke up early. DeVoe then asks the Mechanic for an update on Kilg%re and the Mechanic reveals that Deacon is safely locked up in the meta-human win of Iron Heights, exactly where DeVoe wanted him. When the Mechanic asks what their next step is, DeVoe claims that it is time to locate "the others", revealing that he has plans for eleven other meta-humans. Gallery DevoeFlashS4.png DeVoe.png|The Thinker ThinkingCap.jpg|DeVoe in his "thinking cap" The_Flash_season_4_poster_-_Let_the_Mind_Games_Begin.png Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Non-Action Category:Elementals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Evil Creator Category:Big Bads Category:Sophisticated Category:Flash Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Stalkers Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Category:Extremists Category:In Love Category:Spy Category:Protective Category:Related to Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Control Freaks